The Ten-Tails Ryushin
by Archilles
Summary: Naruto Ōtsutsuki bersama dengan pendamping hidupnya Kaguya Ōtsutsuki bersama-sama berhasil mendamaikan Element Nations dan sekarang mereka pergi ke dimensi yang lain bersama untuk melakukan tugas yang sama.. Bersama-sama mereka akan menjadi Pendominasi dari Clan Ōtsutsuki Maid Kaguya!, MassHarem, Sks , Violent, Limestuff and other! Bloody Rate M


**The Ten-Tails Ryushin**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD belongs to Ichie Ishibumi**

 **The Story was inpired form The Beast of The Cataclysm by Syareoo**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / SKS**

 **Rated M – For Violence, Blood and Other lime stuff!**

 _Who_

Talking

 **God Talk**

 _ **God Thoughts-**_ _**Bōchō Gudōdama**_

 _ **Enjoy it!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Prologue**_

 _Sinar mentari menerobos masuk melewati jendela kecil yang terlapisi dengan kain tipis bewarna merah, seperti biasa matahari melakukan pekerjaanya untuk menerangi bumi agar para makhluk hidup bisa memulai aktifitasnya seperti biasa, tidak terkecuali untuk seorang pemuda yang sedang tidur beralaskan Futon. Pemuda yang berumur sekitar 17 tahun, mungkin 18-an, mulai membuka Blue Saphire nya secara perlahan karena terganggung silau matahari dan mulai menggumam tidak nyaman._

 _Matahari, atau bola api raksasa yang memberikan kehidupan untuk seluruh makhluk hidup di planet, apakah tidak bisa memilih waktu yang tepat untuk terbit? Atau paling tidak terbit di tempat lain manapun kek? Mungkin suatu saat ia akan meledakan matahri itu menggunakan_ _ **Bōchō Gudōdama (Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball)**_ _ **.**_ _Tertawa kecil atas pemikiranya ia segera mengucek kedua matanya dan menghilangkan pemikiran konyolnya itu._

 _Mencoba merubah posisinya, pemuda yang bersurai putih panjang memaksa dirinya untuk ke posisi duduk disamping Futonya dan menguap. Pagi hari mungkin teramat menyebalkan bagi pemuda tersebut_

 _Pemuda itu kemudian berdiri dan melakukan sedikit stretching dan merasakan tulangnya berbunyi 'Crack' agar pegal di badanya bisa sedikit menghilang. Kegaduhan yang di buat oleh pemuda yang melakukan stretching itu membuat beberapa orang merasa terganggu. Akhirnya, Naruto_ Ōtsutsuki, yang mungkin biasa dikenal Naruto Uzumaki mulai beranjak dari kasurnya. Lalu ia melihat kearah kasur di tempat ia tertidur tadi terdapat wanita dengan surai putih panjang, Naruto tersenyum melihat wanita itu tertidur dengan damainya.

" Kaguya-Chan, bangun ini sudah pagi " dengan gerakan lembut ia mengelus pipi wanita itu dengan kedua telapak tanganya dan mencubitnya secara pelan. Wanita yang dielus pipinya tersebut mulai sedikit demi sedikit membuka kedua mata Amethyst-nya yang menawan. " Mou.. Naru-kun damme~ jangan mencubit kedua pipiku. " Wanita yang di ketahui bernama Kaguya Ōtsutsuki itu berpura-pura cemberut.

" Hahaha~ _Kawaii_ Kaguya-Chan " mendekatkan bibirnya ke dahi Kaguya dan mengecupnya secara pelan ' _Chu '.._ lalu bergerak kearah samping telinga Kaguya dan berbisik kecil " _Ohayou Hime-sama"_ Kaguya yang masih dalam keadaan ' _Blush '_ semakin memerah lagi warna mimik mukanya dengan segera ia membalas ucapan pemuda itu " _Mou.. Ohayou-mo_ Naru-kun ".

" Ckckck, dasar anak muda tidak mengingat waktu dan tempat " ucap seorang laki-laki dengan tinggi diatas ukuran normal dan disekujur tubuhnya terlapisi bulu bewarna emas, mukanya tertawa mengejek kedua pasangan yang tidak pernah ingat waktu. Dan disamping pria itu ada seekor Green Asia Dragon, yang sepertinya juga baru bangun.

Well, ini merupakan hari yang biasa di kehidupan barunya. Bagaimana cara Naruto sampai di dunia ini, Menurutmu? Yah ini merupakan salah satu cerita yang amat sangat menarik.

.

.

.

.

 **FlashBack**

Ketika pertarungan dengan Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, Naruto dan Sasuke bersama-sama berjuang sampai dengan batas maksimalnya. Mereka butuh lebih dari yang sekarang untuk mengalahkan sang Rabbit Goddes. Ia memiliki Chakra yang nyaris Infinte dan energi kehidupan yang sangat luar biasa. Tetapi, ia membuat kesalahan fatal pada saat melakukan perpindahan ke Ice Dimension

Menurutmu apa kesalahan yang ia perbuat? Memisahkan Sasuke dan Naruto? Sasuke tidak peduli itu, ia hanya menginginkan Revolusi yang akan ia pimpin kedepanya nanti. Naruto, ia menginginkan perdamaian tanpa didasari ketakutan seperti yang Sasuke inginkan. Ketika Kaguya akan memisahkan Naruto dan Sasuke, Sasuke menahan tangan Kuro Zetsu sebelum ia terlempar menuju Desert Dimension. Terlepas dari Kuro Zetsu, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki memegang kepalanya yang terasa teramat sangat pusing.

Kaguya membuka kedua Amethyst-nya dan menatap lurus ke arah Naruto. " Aku harus berterima kasih kepadamu karena telah membebaskanku dari Shinju's Will, Ashura Reincarnation. " ia berbicara dengan lembut dan kalem.

Naruto menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal grogi. " itu bukan apa-apa, sungguh, " Naruto membalas perkataan Kaguya dan tersenyum menawan. Kaguya tersenyum melihat kebaikan hati Naruto. Kaguya secara perlahan melayang mendekati Naruto. " Aku berharap kamu menjadi Succesor clan Ōtsutsuki.. dengan ini aku akan menjadi Maidmu sekaligus Cintamu..

Dengan gerakan cepat, Kaguya menbarakan bibirnya dengan bibir naruto gently. Bahkan Naruto tidak bisa bereaksi apa-apa, Kaguya menghisap bibir bagian atas Naruto lidahnya dengan teliti mengabsen setiap susunan gigi Naruto. _Ahn~ah~_ semenjak mereka berdua berciuman desahan dari Kaguya tidak bisa berhenti. Tidak terkecuali Naruto ia hanya bisa menikmati tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa karena keterbatasan pengalaman. Naruto juga merasakan badanya terasa panas seakan ada sebuah energi yang dipaksa masuk kedalam dirinya. Kaguya menyudahi ciuman mereka silvia mereka saling bercampur satu sama lain.

 _Rinne Sharingan_ yang ada di dahi Kaguya menutup, Chakra yang tadi seakan tiada habisnya menurun drastis setingkat High-Kage Level sedangkan pada Naruto penampilanya sekarang sangat mirip dengan Madara's Juubi Jinchuriki Form dengan jubah putih dengan daerah sisinya dilengkapi dengan garment kehitaman, celana hitam, fingerless glove, dan sepatu. Naruto juga memiliki tanduk seperti Madara, serta memiliki 10 ekor rubah putih, berambut Spiky yang panjang sepunggung dengan sebagian poni yang menutupi _Rinne Sharingan_ yang berada di mata kanan. Naruto juga mendapat Full access untuk semua ability dan kekuatan dari _True Rinne-Sharingan_ yang ada di mata kanannya, ia juga mendapat access full untuk kekeuatan _Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan_ , _Mangekyo Sharingan_ , _Rinnegan_ dan tentu juga kekuatan dari _True Rinne-Sharingan._

" Denganmu yang sekarang Naru-kun, aku percaya bahwa perdamaian itu ada bersamamu.. " Kaguya tersenyum dengan lembut. Naruto yang melihat senyuman itu dengan cepat memegang dagu Kaguya dan mempertemukan kembali kedua bibir mereka yang tadi sempat berpisah, sekarang Naruto mendominasi Kaguya, Lidah mereka saling beradu, Salvia mereka saling bercampur antara satu sama lain dan _Ahn~ahh, Ahh~_ desahan dari Kaguya yang membuat Naruto semakin ' Panas '. Setelah bermenit-menit mereka melakukan _French Kiss_ mereka melepaskan tautan kedua bibir mereka dan saling menarik nafas ssebanyak banyaknya, lalu dengan sigap Naruto langsung memeluk Kaguya. " Aku akan menjadi pendampingmu, Maid-mu dan juga Cintamu Naru-kun " Kaguya menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara dada bidang Naruto, " _Ha'i_ _Arigatou, Kagu-chan "._

Lalu Naruto dan Kaguya dengan cepat melakukan Teleport menuju Desert Dimension, untuk mencari Sasuke. Naruto dan Kaguya tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menemukan Sasuke, mereka mendarat tepat di belakang sang Uchiha muda. Sasuke yang merasakan hawa kehadiran asing di belakangnya segera mengambil Offensive Position pada saat Naruto dan Kaguya selesai mendarat. " Yo, Sasuke! Ini aku Naruto temanmu! " Naruto dengan cepat memeluk erat Sasuke yang entah mengapa berteriak kesakitan.

" Apa yang terjadi padamu Naruto? Mengapa kau sangat terlihat berbeda?lalu siapa perempuan itu? Sasuke berbicara dengan Nada yang sangat dingin. Naruto dengan grogi mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum sumringah " well, seperti yang kau lihat perempuan disampingku ini Kaguya-Chan, jangan berani macam-macam denganya atau aku akan membunuhmu!haha bercanda.. sebenarnya Kaguya berada di bawah kontrol dari Kuro Zetsu tetapi pada saat tadi kita dipisahkan kau membawa Kuro Zetsu bersamamu dan kontrolnya atas Kaguya juga ikut menghilang.. lalu Kaguya-Chan memilihku untuk meneruskan keturunan Ōtsutsuki em maksudnya kami akan meneruskan clan Ōtsutsuki bersama keren kan? " Naruto berbicara dengan gembira.

Sasuke mengerutkan kedua dahinya, ia tidak percaya wanita yang semula mengerikan bisa berubah menjadi wanita secantik sekarang.. wajar saja Kaguya yang sekarang tidak memiliki Rinne-Sharingan di dahinya serta rambutnya yang semula agak berantakan menjadi terlihat mulus dan mennjuntai sampai pahanya lalu bagian rambutnya dari sekitar daerah pinggang ia beri karet gelang yang menambah kesan ' _Kawaii '_ dengan ukuran payudara mungkin G-cup atau H-Cup membuatnya benar-benar menjadi wanita ideal dengan kulit seputih salju, menyudahi pemikiran _Ero-_ nya Sasuke segera kembali ke dunianya dan tersenyum angkuh. " Harus kukatakan kau sangat menakjubkan Naruto, tapi itu mempermudahkanku agar Revolusi ku menjadi semakin nyata, aku akan merebut kekuatanmu yang sekarang dan wanita itu, wanita itu akan kujadikan pelayan sex-ku dan kami akan melakukan malam yang panas tiap harinya dan ia akan melahirkan bayi yang banyak untuku! " seru Sasuke dengan nada penuh kebanggan.

Naruto langsung dihinggapi rasa pening ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke, lalu ia merasakan lenganya di peluk erat oleh seseorang seakan ketakutan yang teramat sangat, lalu Naruto melihat ke-arah Kaguya yang bergetar takut dengan sigap Naruto memeluk Kaguya dan mengecup pelan pipinya ' _Chu '_ dan membisikan " _Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi aku akan melindungimu Kagu-Chan "_ ketika Kaguya sudah sedikit tenang ia lalu menengok kearah Sasuke dan berusaha melupakan apa yang sahabatnya katakan tentang Kaguya. " Revolusi? Apa yang kau katakan Teme?".

" Selama kau hidup tidak ada namanya perdamaian Naruto, perdamaian tidak akan pernah tergapai. Yang akan kulakukan adalah mengeksekusi ke lima kage, membunuhmu juga mengambil perempuan penghasil keturunan itu. Dan aku akan mempin dunia dari balik bayangan, itu yang akan aku lakukan! " Sasuke mengucapkan dengan penuh rasa kebanggaan.

.

.

 **Naruto Mindscape**

Naruto memejamkan matanya pelan. _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_ Sebelum Naruto mengutarakan kebingunganya perkataanya dipotong oleh suara Daemonic Voice yang menggelegar. **Uchiha brengsek itu bukan temanmu, Naruto.** Seru Kurama.

 _Kurama bisakah kau serius..._

 **Dia benar Naruto, kau dengar apa yang ia katakan dengan jelas. Naruto kau harus membunuhnya dan ambil sebagian Chichi-Ue's Power yang ada pada dirinya, atau kau akan membiarkan ia mengambil kekuatanmu dan merampas Kaguya-Sama untuk dijadikan sapi ternak penghasil keturunan?** Ujar Gyuuki

 **Mungkin terasa sakit karena membunuh sahabat terbaikmu tapi kau tidak memiliki pilihan lain Naruto-kun. Semua orang bergantung kepadamu. Apa yang lebih penting sekarang? Uchiha atau orang-orang yang terperangkap dalam Infinite Tsukuyomi?** Ujar Matatabi

 **YESS, BUNUH DIA! BUNUH DIA! BUNUH DIA!** Koar Shukaku dengan suara penuh nafsu. Tetapi semua orang tidak menanggapinya.

Para Bijuu's dengan sabar menunggu jawaban dari Naruto untuk mengahiri diskusi mereka. Naruto mengepalkan tanganya sebelum nada sedih yang panjang. _Karena aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Aku akan melakukanya untuk menyelamatkan dunia.._ Naruto berkaata dengan nada dingin. Para Bijuu bangga dengan keputusan yang diambil oleh Naruto.

.

.

 **Desert Dimension**

Naruto membuka kedua matanya. " Sepertinya kau telah menentukan pilihanmu". Maafkan aku Sasuke, kelakuanmu sudah tidak bisa di maafkan lagi Sasuke. Sepertinya aku juga tidak bisa menjaga janjiku kepada Itachi, semoga ia memaafkanku nanti. Sasuke langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataan Naruto " Kau ? membunuhku jangan bercanda BODOH! Kau bahkan lebih lemah dan lembek! Jadi apakah kau masih ingin membunuh sahabat terbaikmu ini Naruto!? "

Naruto menatap lurus Sasuke. "Sahabat tidak akan mencoba untuk membunuh sahabatnya sendiri Sasuke. Aku terlalu bodoh selama beberapa tahun berusaha untuk membawamu kembali Sasuke" Naruto lalu mengubah Gudodama menjadi sebuah senbon kecil. Sebelum sasuke sempat menanggapi perkataan Naruto, Naruto sudah menghilang dari posisinya dan sudah menanamkan Gudodama pada dada sasuke lalu Naruto merapal segel jutsu dengan cepat.

 **Rikudo Fuin: Nehan Shoja**

Naruto merapatkan giginya ketika menghisap kekuatan Hagoromo dari Sasuke. Sasuke berteriak penuh kesakitan dan sedikit demi sedikit keberadaan Sasuke menghilang seiring dengan kekuatanya yang terhisap sesuai dengan efek dari Gudodama Keberadaan sasuke dihilangkan dan pergi menuju ke alam kematian / _**Limbo**_

Naruto menutup kedua matanya ketika ia merasakan kekuatan _True Rinne-Sharingan_ di mata Kirinya Chakra memenuhi tubuh Naruto, ia me non-aktifkan _True Rinne-Sharingan_ di kedua matanya lalu ia menghampiri Kaguya yang nampak khawatir. " _Daijobu Naru-kun?"_ Kaguya membawa kedua tanganya dan memegang kedua sisi pipi Naruto. Naruto membalas dengan mengenggam kedua tangan Kaguya " _Ha'i Daijobu,_ kita akan kembali ke Element Nations Kaguya-Chan ayo! " lalu Naruto mengaktifkan salah satu kekuatan Dojutsunya _**Amenotjikara**_ untuk menelportkan mereka kembali ke Element Nations

.

.

.

 **Element Nations**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hagoromo melayang di antara setengah bagian bawah Madara bersama dengan, Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, dan Minato. " Naruto dan Sasuke mereka sedang bertarung " Ujar Hagoromo menjelaskan

" Hmmm... jadi Sekarang Sasuke dan Naruto berada di demensi lain?." Hiruzen bertanya dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala dari Hagoromo

" Kita bisa membantu Naruto jika kita dapat info dari awal " ujar tobirama menggerutu.

" Ini merupakan setengah bagian dari Madara yang menjadi Jinchuriki Juubi's.. dengan kata lain Juubi, Madara dan Hashirama.. maksudnya.. Para bijuu, Indra, dan Ashura Chakra berkumpul menjadi satu dan bergabung sehingga aku keluar" Ujar Hagormo menjelaskan

" Jadi... Jutsu yang kita sedang katakan.. apakah itu bekerja sampai akhir? Tanya Minato.

Hagormo menjawab pertanyaan dari Minato. " Aku yang melakukan Jutsu ini membutuhkan banyak Chakra. Aku sudah memberikan semua Chakra ku untuk menahan Jutsu dan memberikanya kepada Sasuke dan Naruto."

Hagoromo tiba-tiba terasa pening beberapa saat, ia merasakan Chakra Sasuke menghilang, tetapi ia tidak merasakan Black Crescrent moon Mark yang ia berikan kepada sasuke tidak kembali kepadanya. Apakah sang ibu berhasil membunuh dan menyerap Chakra Sasuke atau sesuatu terjadi? Ini tidak baik sungguh situasi ini benar-benar tidak baik, Hagoromo ingin berkata kepada para Kage lainya sebelum tiba-tiba Naruto muncul bersamaan dengan seorang Perempuan berambut putih lembut yang mirip dengan seseorang yang ia kenal di dekat para Kage.

Naruto langsung memberikan senyuman kepada mereka semua. Hagoromo ingin mengatakan, bahwa penampilan baru Naruto sangat mirip dengan ibunya dan perempuan yang ia bawa juga sangat mirip dengan ibunya, tetapi Hagoromo lebih memilih menunggu penjelasan dari Naruto sendiri. " Ojii-san! Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?!" pekik Naruto.

Hagoromo menatap lurus Naruto dan bertanya " Naruto, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan kekuatan Sasuke?" Hagoromo bertanya secara kalem di luar tetapi sangat penasaran di dalam innernya.

Naruto memberikan tatapan sedih kepada Hagoromo. " Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain... aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke menghancurkan Dunia..." Naruto berucap dengan nada sedih.. Lalu Naruto memberikan senyum kecilnya. " Aku memiliki kabar baik untukmu Ojii-san! Naruto berucap dengan nada yang kelewat ceria

" Apa kabar gembiranya? "

Senyum Naruto semakin melebar yang mungkin dengan penampilanya sekarang bisa membuat seluruh wanita jatuh hati terhadapnya tidak terkecuali untuk wanita yang sedang ia genggam tanganya, wanita itu 'Blushing' melihat senyuman Naruto. " Aku telah berhasil membebaskan Kaguya dari kegelapan yang mengontrolnya" Naruto menyampaikanya dengan gembira, Hagoromo sangat terkejut mendengarnya.

" Apa maksudmu dari kegelapan yang mengontrolnya? "

" Hagoromo ibumu sudah dikendalikan oleh Will of the Shinju, atau yang kita kenal sebagai Kuro Zetsu yang melakukan jutsu untuk mengontrol ibumu sehingga ia menjadi seperti itu tetapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi ia sudah bebas dan sekarang bersamaku disini!" ujar Naruto

Hagormo tidak bisa menahan terkejutnya sampai-sampai mulutnya megap-megap tidak jelas, ia bahkan tidak bisa memproses perkataan Naruto. Dengan sedikit berdehem kecil untuk mengeluarkan suaranya yang mengganjal di tenggorokan" Naruto aku tidak tau harus mengucapkan apa sebagai rasa terimakasihku, aku bisa merasakanya keberadaanmu yang sekarang berkali-kali lipat lebih dari Haha-Ue, tapi sekali lagi terima kasih atas segala usahamu Naruto.. tetapi aku memiliki satu pertanyaan Naruto.. siapa perempuan disampingmu? Apakah aku mengenalnya?

Naruto menggaruk bagian kepalanya grogi.. " Anoo.. emm.. etto.. perkenalkan ini Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, Tsuma-ku haha.. haha.. " Tawa Naruto Grogi

Sedangkan Hagoromo? Matanya menghitam dengan mulut terbuka lebar, begitu juga dengan reaksi para Kage " HAHAHA.. Naruto-My Boy kau sudah besar sekarang kau bisa menaklukan se-ekor singa betina HAHA.. " Tawa Hashirama, Tobirama yang malu akan tingkah laku Onii-sama segera memberikan sebuauh bogeman agar Onii-sama nya diam " Gomenasai, Kaguya-Himesama atas perkataan kakaku dia memang agak kurang di bagian otak " ujar Tobirama menyesal.. sedangkan Hiruzen ia menangis bahagia menyaksikan anak yang dia anggap sebagai cucu sudah menikah walau dengan orang yang tak terduga. Sedangkan Minato? Ia Grogi setengah mati mengetahui anaknya menikah dengan musuh yang seharusnya ia lawan.. " Kaguya-Sama a-aku menitipkan Naruto ya?, haha.. haha " Tawa Minato Grogi.

" Ha'i Tou-sama" Jawab Kaguya Blushing..

Hagoromo sendiri semakin pundung melihat reaksi ibunya.. " Anoo.. Haha-Ue.. bukanya kau sudah tidak ' Gadis ' Lagi? " Tanya Hagoromo takut-takut dengan kedua tanganya membuat tanda kutip pada saat mengucapkan kata Gadis.

Ledakan Chakra langsung keluar dari Kaguya.. Hagoromo menyesali pertanyaanya ketika melihat kemarah ibunya.. " apa-apaan pertanyaanmu Hagoromoo.. tentu saja aku masih ' Gadis ' karena kembali seperti dulu sebelum menikah, aku sekarang kembali berumur 17 tahunan.." ucap Kaguya

Menghiraukan obrolan absrud orang-orang di belakangnya Naruto membuat hand seal Tikus. Dan semua orang yang terikat terkena Infinite Tsukuyomi mulai terlepas dari ikatanya, Shinjuu sendiri mulai mengering dan berjatuhan.

Hagoromo tersenyum. " mungkin ini perpisahan, Naruto aku akan mengembalikan mereka semua ke Pure-Land." Hagoromo melepaskan seal dan mengembalikan mereka kembali ketempat asal mereka yaitu Pure Land sebelum pergi Minato menyempatkan diri memeluk Naruto bersamaan dengan Kaguya. Naruto dan Kaguya bersama-sama mengucapkan perpisahan kepada para Kage dan Hagoromo dan Roh mereka kembali ke Pure Land.

Sesudah Hagoromo dan para Kage kembali ke Pureland Naruto membuat Hand Seal. " Gedo- Rikudo Bunshin ( Outher Path – Six Paths Clone )," Dari Chakra Yin Yang keluar Clone Naruto secara sempurna.

" Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan " Ujar Naruto kepada Bunshinya, Bunshinya menjawab dengan anggukan " Yokai Boss! " Naruto mengangguk lalu ia melihat kearah Kaguya yang juga mengangguk kepada dirinya. Sedikit melakukan Stretching, hingga bunshin Naruto mengaktifkan Dimension Special Jutsu milik Kaguya. " Yomotsu Hiratsuka! " lalu Naruto dan Kaguya bersama- sama melompat kedalam portal dimensi

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

Hahaha,, Gomen setelah lama tidak up Archilles malah bikin Fic Baru.. tapi gimana lagi.. Revenge Ou masi tahap penulisan.. Archilles punya pertanyaan gimana si bikin HeadBook yang biar ada bates" gitu tolong dijawab mungkin Author akan memberikan special daftar harem bagi mreka yang memberi tahu Archilles Caranyaaa...

Maaf Kalau ada Typo soalnya SKS

Sankyuuu

Stay Tuned~

Review n Read...!


End file.
